Fire (element)
The element of fire is one of the numerous elements in the multiverse. Description The Fire element is a very complex element, full of contradictions and extremes. On one hand, the Fire element can be gentle and warm, signifying life and comfort. On the other hand, however, Fire can wreak massive destruction, using its intense flames to annihilate all enemies that stand in its way. The Fire element is unique in that it is a very emotion-based element, emotions such as passion and rage fueling the flames in order to maximize the raw power of Fire techniques. In combat, Fire wreaks havoc at all ranges, specializing in both close and mid range fighting. Defense is virtually nonexistent when it comes to the Fire element, focused almost completely on offense. The general fighting style of Fire can vary from person to person, but the main combat style is using speed in conjunction with raw power to completely overwhelm and obliterate opponents. Rather than focusing on pinpoint accuracy, Fire spreads its destruction as far as it can in the hopes of eliminating all enemies in its way. In addition to the raw power of Fire techniques, Fire attacks also inflict lasting burns on enemies, resulting in further pain and injury. However, indirect damage is rarely the goal of the Fire element, which focuses on direct offense. The element of Fire is marred by several weaknesses, however. First and foremost is Fire's most basic weakness, Water, which can often douse Fire techniques. Only an incredible amount of power can allow a Fire user to overcome the Water element. Water is not the only weakness of Fire however; all fire retardants can be used effectively against Fire techniques. Fire can also be blocked and and smothered by elements such as Earth. In addition, Fire is one of four elements directly affected by weather; in warm, dry, and humid situations, Fire's power in enhanced, while low-temperature locations and rainy weather can dampen the power of Fire techniques. However, possibly the greatest weaknesses of Fire are self-inflicted ones. First and foremost, Fire lacks any significant defensive powers. This means that if one is capable of getting through or past the destructive power of Fire attacks, the Fire user is left in a dangerous situation, with no way to defend themselves beyond attempting to strike back. Finally, the Fire element's greatest weakness is stamina. The reason the Fire element focuses so much on destructive power and taking down enemies as fast as possible is because Fire attacks require more energy on average than the other base Elements. As such, if a Fire user is unable to take down their opponent quickly, exhaustion and a lack of any defense capabilities can leave a Fire user in a very bad situation. A trait unique to both Fire and Electricity is what is referred to as a color signature. Similar to the energy colors observable by a number of ocular abilities, a master of Fire or Electricity often has flames or sparks of a different color to the standard. This can affect advanced elements slightly, so very slight variations of color can occur. This allows for a full spectrum of flame and electrical colors to be emitted as visible light. Effectiveness Fire attacks deal increased damage to Ice, Nature, and Metal users, and Fire users take less damage from Nature, Ice, and Fire attacks. Fire attacks deal decreased damage to Earth, Water, and Fire users, and Fire users take more damage from Water and Earth attacks. Techniques For a complete list of techniques, see . Advanced Elements *Inferno – A hyper-intense variant with white-hot flames. *Steam – Combination of Fire and Water. Elemental Forms *Burning transformation – Attained using the seven Sol Emeralds. *Inferno transformation – Attained using the five Inferno Rubies. the respective category Category:Elements